Magic Of My Color
by Change-Of-Heart2
Summary: Here is another Raven POV, sort of. Can you tell who the point of view belongs to exactly? Read and Review if you will.
1. Gray

**_

* * *

_**

**_Magic Of My Color – Part 1_**

There are so many things in my life

That I regret.

All the pain,

The confusion,

The fear I instilled in you.

But the truth is

I am set in my ways,

And I can't be someone else,

My friends, not even for you.

And I'm sorry for that too.

Please,

Forgive me,

For every time I ignored you,

Or yelled at you,

Or scared you.

For every wrong thing that I have said,

I'm sorry.

I never meant to do those things,

Wrapped up in this rainbow that I am .

Forgive me, my harsh glares.

Forgive me, my angry stares.

Forgive me, behind my wall I hide.

Forgive me, for being gray inside.

Forgive me, my introvert stance.

Forgive me, for not taking your hands.

Please,

Forgive me for it all.

* * *


	2. Red

Here is the next part to the poem. The POV is still Raven's, but it is a different POV from the last poem.

* * *

_**Magic Of My Color**_ – part 2 

I am bound. . .  
  
I am chained  
  
By your pathetic views of morality,  
  
Hidden within your shell.  
  
But, I am a patient breed.  
  
I see you struggle under my influence,  
  
Fighting to keep me chained.  
  
But, no chain will last forever. . . .  
  
And, in time, I will be freed.  
  
And this world will truly know  
  
What we are capable of,  
  
Destruction beyond compare.  
  
I can see the future  
  
Written in shades of red,  
  
For the future is what I make it. . .  
  
And no one will stand in my way,  
  
Not even you.  
  
Why waste your time and energy -  
  
Don't think that you can stop me.  
  
I dream the dreams for which you yearn,  
  
So trust me and give in.  
  
Give in to me. . .  
  
Just let the world burn.

* * *


	3. Green

Here is part three of the series. I don't know how many more I will write - probably one, but possibly three. Again, it is a Raven POV, sort of. Read and review if you will.

* * *

_**Magic Of My Color – Part 3**_  
  
The wind in my face,  
  
The rush, the thrill,  
  
Excitement at facing a new challenge. . .  
  
Never will I be the person  
  
Hiding behind her tears.  
  
I stand strong,  
  
Stand my ground,  
  
Defying all with my piercing gaze,  
  
And I show no fear.  
  
But don't think I'm too serious,  
  
Because I find it fun  
  
To be out in front,  
  
Facing the challenges  
  
That people say can't be won.  
  
Never to cower, never to hide,  
  
I am filled with bravery inside.  
  
I stand proud. . .  
  
For why shouldn't I be?  
  
I stand firm, taking on the world,  
  
And I'm never green with envy.

* * *


	4. Pink

Here is part four of the series, and I have plans for three more in this series. This one was quite difficult for me to write, but I think it turned out okay. Review if you will. Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers. . . I appreciate it.

* * *

**_Magic Of My Color – Part 4_**  
  
My feet never simply tread the ground, 

For my head is lost within the clouds.

I spin around, searching for something,

Breathing in the air,

Enjoying my day without care.

The day is ruled by my fickle whim,

Seeking out joy,

Seeking out laughter,

Whatever my heart desires.

The joy in my heart

Is what sets me apart

From the darkness in which I was born.

Pure happiness given form,

My world and I are one in the same.

Quite different, so you might think,

But I'm happy all the same. . .

Pretty in pink.

* * *


	5. Yellow

Here is the next part. I really don't know how good it is, since the specifics of this color were not mentioned. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Review if you will.

* * *

**_Magic Of My Color – Part 5_**  
  
The fires of rage,  
  
Or timid feelings and tears,  
  
The exuberance, laziness, and strangeness of my peers. . .  
  
I exist in a plane beyond such feelings,  
  
For logic is my way.  
  
Cold to the heart,  
  
Hard to face,  
  
But it simplifies my day.  
  
Never to overreact,  
  
Safe in knowing that  
  
I am the reason in this storm.  
  
So I believe and truly know  
  
Knowledge is the key.  
  
My existence,  
  
Sublime,  
  
Elevates you, elevates me  
  
Beyond the dregs and illogical crowd,  
  
Beyond mere society.  
  
And of this fact I am content.  
  
Within my enlightened yellow hue.

* * *


	6. Orange

Author's Note: It doesn't fit the emotion as well as I would have liked. I made her more "matter of fact" about her status.... She really was a hard one to write (but that is just me). So, I can't say this one is very accurate, but it is my interpretation of her.... I have plans for the next poem in the works now.

* * *

**_Magic Of My Color – Part 6_**

I am not your darker half,

But you hide me just the same. . . .

For you don't want the world to know

That someone like me

Could ever be a part of you.

My mannerisms don't reflect

Any manners in the slightest. . .

Not appealing to your better sense at all.

You may call me vulgar,

Uncouth, lazy, or crude.

Or perhaps,

Do you simply think me rude?

My actions, they amaze you;

My behavior can't help but faze you.

But, I am as I am,

And there's nothing you can do. . .

Though you wish, I have no doubt.

And so I remain,

The bright orange nuisance

That you'd rather do without.

* * *


	7. Lavender

Author's Note: Here is the latest chapter of the series. Now, I had even less to work with when writing this poem (and it didn't end up the way I originally planned). Still, I think it works for the emotion I was trying to portray. Well, I hope you enjoy it. And review if you so desire.

* * *

**_Magic Of My Color – Part 7_**

Hidden deep within the depths of your mind,

That is where you will find

My presence,

The most mysterious of all.

Even in the sanest mind I am confusing,

But here, amidst the shadows,

I almost seem out of place.

But what is the point of living

Without my guiding presence?

Could one even live?

By my hand you fight,

Not for glory, not for fame,

But to guard that for which you care.

And you care. . . .

Despite your lack of acknowledgement,

Your denial,

You care.

Of this I surely know.

For how could you not

Since I am here?

My gift could bring about destruction,

Though that is not my intention.

So I remain hidden, secluded,

Within the deepest corner of your mind. . .

Only appearing momentarily,

As a subtle lavender twinkle

In your hardened violet eye.

* * *


	8. Brown

Author's Note: Again, I didn't have much to work with when I started to plan this poem. I did spend some time trying to decipher the look on her face during Nevermore. For some reason, she reminded me of Bitter/Resignation. Perhaps that isn't your interpretation, but I digress. Review if you will. I was quite happy with my last reviews. For the first time, a poem series of mine earned over 50 reviews.

* * *

**_Magic Of My Color – Part 8_**

I can't recall too many days

In my life that were truly pleasant,

Not that it is any surprise to me.

So many people, surrounding me,

Laughing, joking, playing games,

Being that which I am forbidden to be.

They don't know how much I hurt,

Not that they ever asked.

But they aren't perfect,

No one is.

Still,

Would a kind word hurt every once in a while?

But they can't help it,

No one can help it. . .

_Such_ a comfort for me to hear.

They are just too busy

To see my solitary tears.

But _what_ should I expect?

They don't really know me. . .

I doubt they even care

When I'm feeling lost or feeling down.

But it doesn't really matter.

Fate dealt me this hand,

Something that I've learned to understand.

So I'll stay alone, _as usual_,

Within my cloak of brown.

* * *


	9. White

Author's Note: This series is nearing its completion. After this update, I only have one more poem planned to write. If in the next season I get more inspiration, I will probably add more (but only if more information about her emotions is presented). Quickly, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers since this was the first time I got over 50 reviews for one poem or series. Gratias tibi ago.

* * *

**_Magic Of My Color – Part 9_**

Your fondest wish,

A most treasured dream,

Lives within me.

True power unbound,

No longer restrained,

By the chains that we once needed

Simply to survive.

Together we can be

Anything, anyone,

Living without fear.

Able to smile,

Able to laugh,

And even shed a tear,

As a part of the world. . .

And not just an observer.

So while I remain,

Only as hope in the darkness,

I know that you will find me,

Eventually,

Purity,

When your rainbow unifies in white.

* * *


	10. Blue

Author's Note: And here it is, the final chapter in my introspective view of her emotions. It is so hard for me to believe that I have finally completed a series that I have started. I can even remember what I was doing when I was inspired to write this back in the spring... Should upcoming episodes delve into her emotions more, I might have a few updates, but you should consider this series done. Anyway, again, I wish to thank all of my reviewers. I don't know if I would have finished without you.

* * *

_**Magic Of My Color – Part 10**_

Dark promises,

They are whispered to me in the dead of night. . .

Calling me, urging me

To go

And walk on that dark, torturous path

To terror and to death.

But the birth of dawn means yet again

I shall have a reprieve from the dark.

I step out into the day,

My sanctuary and prison behind,

Along with the demon who

Will be waiting for me tonight.

You do not know

The terrors I have faced,

The suffering I have endured,

The memories. . . and my past. . .

Could you even close your eyes if you knew?

So why are you surprised

When I do not smile,

Or even laugh or cry?

For if I did,

In a moment of lost control,

All of you could die.

I never asked to be this way,

Cold, distant, alone. . .

But I was never given a choice.

Misconceptions everywhere,

And I do not know exactly what you see,

But I know that it isn't really me.

My mind adrift,

Quite lost in thought,

I pause and cannot help but wonder. . .

Will you ever know me, truly know me,

Or am I destined to be

Obscured. . .

And forever bound within my shadow of blue?

* * *


End file.
